


Shoulders

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Sam is obsessed with shoulders. Janet is a tease.





	Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Captain Samantha Carter hopped up onto the exam table. Nervouslyfidgeting, she waited for the new Doc to come in and check her out.Pre-Mission physicals were a bitch. As were post-mission physicals.Hell, anytime they had to be in the infirmary was a bitch. 

Well, there was that new doc she met, but she was late for the briefing,and had to leave early. She'd barely caught a glimpse of the new people there. There was that new one, the brunette... Sam sighed atthe thought. She was a looker. Sitting there at attention, kinda shy looking. She even caught the Colonel checking that one out a couple of times! Since it was just this morning, she'd not had time to catch up on who was who and what was going on.

The curtain pulled slightly back and Sam's breath hitched. It was her...walking in, head down, staring at Sam's chart. She was the most perfect vision Sam had ever seen in her life. Small build, dark, long hair just barely touching her shoulders... her shoulders... ummmm. Sam licked her lips. She really had this thing for shoulders. Daniel has these beautiful, wide, soft shoulders. The Colonel has slighter, but firmer, more rugged shoulders. Teal'c's were... to much to contemplate right now. But this one... small, sleek, firm, competent, and...

Straightening up, Sam wiggled a little. "I gotta stop thinking likethat.. she's the Doc! She's a fellow officer. She's... she's..." Samslumped back down in on herself slightly again, her thought's muttering off to themselves.

The woman causing Sam's distraction set the clipboard down on thetable next to Sam's thigh. Looking up, Sam saw her hesitate as thedoctor's eyes naturally stopped at chest level- the smaller woman's "eyes straight ahead" level. Then proceeded up. Looking the Captain directly in the eyes, the doctor smiled up, sticking her hand out.

"Captain Carter, I know we met in my initial briefing, but it is goodto meet you in person at last," grabbing Sam's slowly moving hand, she held tight. Sam couldn't help being distracted again by the tightening of the doctor's white coat across her shoulders. Her very... firm... shoulders. Shoulder's Sam suddenly realized could throw her back on the exam table and... and... oh...lordy... 

Sam smiled back, making a slight noise. At the last second, she squeezed the offered hand back, with a shake. Quickly she dropped herhand back. 

With a grin up from under her lashes, the doctor walked around the table. Putting her stethoscope to her ears, she lifted and placed it on the back of the young woman in front of her. She could feel the woman's shoulders stiffen under her. She raised the stethoscope higher, right between the shoulder blades. *Yep* she thought to herself with a smirk *that's the spot.* Slowly, gently, and oh... so... professionally, she smoothly glided the 'scope over Sam's back. 

Leaning slightly forward, the doctor placed her left hand on one of Sam'sshoulders. Lifting onto her toes, she softly said "deep breath, Captain." 

She could hear the gasp from both deep in the chest, as well as through the hand, still resting on the top of a med-gown clad shoulder. She grinned to herself, wondering if it was due to the hand, or the whisper. 

"Captain?" 

"huh?"

"Breathe out, please?" The doctor barely contained a giggle when Sam's deeply held breath came whooshing out of her. 

"Sorry," the embarrassed woman said. 

"Um.. hum...," she muttered to herself. Picking up the chart, and jotting some figures on it, she came back around to the front of the table. She looked up... and up...to catch the taller woman's eyes. Smiling innocently, she handed a slip of paper to Sam. 

"There. That's to give to the General at the briefing. New policy. Pre-mission medicals require a release for duty. 

Sam looked down at the paper. Nodded, and went to tuck it in her pocket. Something on it caught her eye. She looked again, sputtering"wha... What? "

Janet came around the side of her, and glanced down. Grinning up at theother woman, she caught her eyes.

"Yes, Captain. You are cleared for today's jump. Since it's only for theday. Soon as you get back, we will do something about that..." leaning closer to the arm holding the paper, she brushed one breast slightly againstit. Turning her shoulders and looking off to one side, she finished "that terrible tension in your... shoulders." 

Looking back up at Sam, she licked her lips slightly. "Horrible, shoulder tension. I think you will need quite a thorough massage. Somewhere warm,dry, relaxing and calming."

Reaching into her coat pocket, she handed Sam another slip of paper. 

Walking toward the curtain, she deliberately- Sam just knew it was deliberate now - shrugged her shoulders so they stood out in sharp relief under the coat. 

"My place," she nodded at the new sheet of paper, "1900 hours, or 1 hour after Post-Mission." 

Grinning in triumph, the doctor left the cubicle. She did *so* love being the doctor.


End file.
